The Really Really Really Good Story 2
by CALina
Summary: The sequel to The Really Really Really Good Story!!! (you might want to read that before you read this...it might be confusing if you don't Read and Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer..No we don't own Animaniacs.I have a feeling I've typed this before.  
Carly and Amanda were in the girls bathroom before school started (at least we  
  
weren't in the boys bathroom, that would be interesting though.) They were trying to  
  
convince their friend Stephanie that her outfit looked fine and that she didn't need to  
  
change into one of the 6 other outfits in her locker. Steph was very sweet, but a little bit  
  
@@@@@ flighty.  
  
"You look fine!" Yelled Amanda "Come on, the bell is about to ring!"  
  
"Well." said Steph hesitantly "What do you think?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes I should change?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No I look bad?"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Wellllll, ok" Steph was about to leave when she decided to check her make-up. She  
  
looked in the mirror above the sinks but, of course, they were to dirty to see in.  
  
"Amanda, can I see your mirror?" She asked. But Amanda and Carly had already left  
  
the bathroom and were waiting for her in the hall. Fortunately, Amanda left her purse in  
  
the bathroom. Steph looked inside and pulled out Amanda's mirror. When she opened it,  
  
it started to glow a greenish lighty thingy.  
  
"O my God!" thought Steph  
  
All the sudden, the mirror started to pull Steph into it. At that exact moment, Amanda  
  
realized that she left her purse. The two girls went to get it when they saw Steph being  
  
pulled into the mirror. They ran over and started to try to pull Steph back, when they too  
  
started to be pulled in. Eventually the mirror pulled them completely in and they found  
  
themselves hurdling through dimensions. Finally, they landed abruptly. Steph was out  
  
cold, but Amanda and Carly seemed to be fine. The two of them looked up to see a huge  
  
water tower with a WB printed on the door  
  
"Déjà vu" said Carly  
  
They both tried to figure out where they might be and why their surroundings looked  
  
so.weird. That's when Carly noticed Amanda and gasped.  
  
She had long black ears and her body was covered with black fur. Her hair was still  
  
blond and pulled into a half ponytail. She had on the same orange dress that she wore to  
  
school, but in the back had a tail pointing through. Her face was white and her once  
  
hazel eyes looked like two black coals now.  
  
Amanda felt Carly's hard stare and turned to ask what was wrong. When she saw  
  
Carly, she too gasped. Carly looked just the same as Amanda except her hair was in two  
  
ponytails secured with two magenta ribbons and wearing a white shirt tucked into a  
  
magenta skirt and a magenta tie to match.  
  
"I guess it wasn't a dream" Said Carly  
  
"No kidding" Amanda said "My therapist was soooo wrong."  
  
Carly shook her head when she realized something.  
  
"If it wasn't a dream then,"  
  
"Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are."  
  
They both looked at the water tower  
  
"Lets go" said Carly and started to dash to the water tower when Amanda stopped her.  
  
"What about Steph?" She asked  
  
Carly sighed and helped Amanda carry Steph up the water tower ladder. Carly put her  
  
hand out to knock when the door opened.  
  
"Finally" Yakko said and he pulled them inside'  
  
To Amanda and Carly's surprise Laura was already there waving furiously at them.  
  
"What?" Said Yakko "You thought this was a dream?"  
  
"Uh" Amanda stated  
  
"Yes" Carly finished  
  
"Oh, well you were wrong" Yakko told them  
  
Amanda was still very confused as to what was going on. She didn't understand why  
  
all the sudden she was talking to cartoons and looking like a Warner herself.  
  
"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, There are no cartoons in my happy  
  
place." She kept chanting over and over.  
  
Carly was still a little shocked, but seeing Laura calmed her a little  
  
"Soooo" Said Yakko "Who's the dead girl?"  
  
"O.she's not dead" Carly announced "That's Stephanie."  
  
"How did she get here?" Asked Wakko  
  
"She." Carly started  
  
"I'll tell you what she did!" Amanda suddenly yelled out. "She grabbed my compact!  
  
The one I swore I'd never open again!  
  
Carly came over and hit her over the head with a stack of papers. Amanda looked at  
  
her confused.  
  
"Carly.thanks.can I have those papers now? I want to write a letter."  
  
"O sure.here" She handed her the papers  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"But why do you need to write a."  
  
Amanda raised the papers and hit Carly before she could finish the sentence. "Don't  
  
do that again"  
  
"Anyway" Said Yakko "What are you going to do with her?" He pointed to the spot on  
  
the floor that Stephanie was supposed to be. But she wasn't there anymore. "Where did  
  
she go?"  
  
They all looked towards the open door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Animaniacs were not my creation.if they were, they wouldn't have black fur, they would have pin k fluffy fur with bunny slippers to match. I still say the WB turned down a great idea.  
  
They all looked outside and saw a black dot run in and out of the studios.  
  
"We found her" Said Laura  
  
"Guess we better go and get her" Amanda said exasperatedly  
  
Meanwhile (hehehe, doesn't that sound familiar.)  
  
"Is everything ready for operation XW?" Said the guy  
  
"Is that the one where we kill the Warners?" Asked some other guy  
  
"Sigh, no, that's the one where we eat spaghetti dancing on the point of the monument for thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh, cuz I was just making sure."  
  
"YES IT'S THE ONE WHERE WE KILL THE WARNERS!!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now be gone. I need some time alone."  
  
The guy left and the man turned around to face the camera.  
  
"I will have my revenge. Muahahahahahaha *cough, cough, hack, cough* darn cold."  
  
The Warners and the girls had been trying to fins Steph all night. They eventually decided to stop the search and pick it back up tomorrow. They all had sleeping bags, courtesy of Wakko's gag bag, and were sleeping on Dots pink carpeted floor. Everyone was sound asleep. Everyone except Yakko, he was wide awake and thinking of his new female companions. Why were they here? Could he really trust them? Were they related? God he hoped not. I mean Hellllloooo Nurse!!! When exactly was the last time there were girls, besides Dot, in the water tower? But if they were, what happened to them? Why were they separated? His mind wandered all night.  
  
The next day they went to search for Steph again. This time they decided to split up.  
  
"Okay sibs" Said Yakko standing in front of the water tower "And girls, we're gonna split up in hopes of finding Steph. Laura go with Dot"  
  
"Got it" Dot and Laura said in unison and left.  
  
"Amanda, you go with Wakko"  
  
"WAIT!" Yelled Carly "I wanna go with Laura!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Well, they're gone now."  
  
"oh, then continue"  
  
"Amanda you go with Wakko, and Carly with me."  
  
"Next time, I choose the pairs." Said Carly following Yakko as Amanda and Wakko went in the opposite direction.  
  
"STEPH" Yelled Laura  
  
"STEPHANIE" Yelled Dot  
  
They were having no luck at finding her  
  
"STEPH" Yelled Laura again when she spotted  
  
"Steph" Said Laura flabbergasted "C'mon lets go."  
  
She still didn't move  
  
"C'mon, it's me Laura, your friend."  
  
Steph slowly turned, "I have no friends" She said in a disturbingly monotone voice. Steph's bouncy ditziness was gone. The usually confused face was now more serious. A little toooooo serious, with serious like ice giving you a chill up your spine every time you see them. Other than that she looked the same. Laura tried to budge Steph again but still nothing. By this time, Dot was getting a little impatient. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home. She had important things to do; like making her cuteness cuter. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"C'mon Steph" She grabbed her hand and tried to pull her towards the tower, while Laura got out of the way. Unfortunately, Dot's little plan didn't work. She turned to see Steph's black ice eyes turn to red fiery ones.  
  
"Don't.touch.me." Steph snarled under her breath. And with one quick movement she pinned Dot to the ground, limiting her movement.  
  
"Before Dot could even scream, Steph raised her head and closed her eyes. Two large, white, glistening fangs grew out of her mouth and red eyes now were now were an eerie yellow. She opened her mouth and roared deep and loud and then started to lower her head towards Dot's arm. Laura watched in horror as Steph's fangs got closer and closer to Dot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok.no we don't own Animaniacs.what do you want from us.we're young and impressionable.  
  
A/n: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY.I'm updating the story.it's only taken me over a year or so to do it.Carly finally got me to do it.So I am.  
  
"I've gotta get help" she whispered to herself and slowly backed away from the scene. Laura ran as fast as she could. She had to get someone to help, and quick. The first building she came to was Dr. Scratchnsiff's (that name cracks me up HA!) Though she had never actually been in the building while in Toon World, she had seen it on T.V and that was good enough for her, so she ran inside.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!!!" She screamed as she busted through the door  
  
Dr Scratchnsniff was just finishing up with something. "Vat is it Vakko," he asked annoyed  
  
"I'm not Yakko" Said Laura  
  
Dr. Scratchnsniff turned around and saw Laura with her auburn hair and her green dress.  
  
"Oh my" he said when he saw her. All the sudden they both heard a glass shattering scream and saw a flashing light through the window. DUNDUNDUN.  
  
Yakko's brotherly instincts started to kick in. They had heard the scream too. He grabbed Carly's hand and started to drag her to the source of the scream.  
  
Wakko and Amanda were already at the scene of the crime. Wakko was down on his knees looking intently at the black spot in the road. He had a depressed look on his face and a tear rolled down his cheek. Amanda was sitting by him crying softly to herself with a hand on Wakko's shoulder. When Yakko and Carly got there, they were in complete shock. In the middle of the charred blacktop, was Dot's flower.  
  
Carly put her hands over her mouth and started to shake her head slowly.  
  
Yakko slowly walked up to the flower and kneeled down to pick it up. He held it in his hands and stared intently at it. He then closed his eyes and brought the flower to his chest.  
  
Just then Dr. Scratchnsniff and Laura came running in  
  
"O no" he said "Vere to late"  
  
Yakko turned to face Laura His face filled with hurt  
  
"What happened?" he asked forcefully  
  
"S-She" Laura started "She. I mean Steph went crazy and attacked and I ran to get."  
  
"Why didn't you save her?"  
  
"I knew I couldn't, so I ran"  
  
"How do I know this wasn't some kind of plot against my sister?"  
  
"Yakko, why would I."  
  
"How do I know I can trust any of you?" He got louder as he continued  
  
"Yakko, I."  
  
"NO!" He yelled at her "I already had enough to worry about before you three came, and now Dot's.she's. She's gone."  
  
"We don't know that she's dead" Carly blurted out  
  
Yakko closed his eyes and pointed outward "Amanda, Carly, Laura, I think you'd better leave and go back to your own world."  
  
The three girls looked at each other and slowly walked to the horizon.  
  
"And don't come back" he finished  
  
This last remark made Carly stop dead in her tracks. Don't come back? They had only been in Toon World like once, and now they were banned forever? Just when they had started to become friends? Carly turned to look at Yakko one last time, maybe to convince him that they could find Dot and they weren't against him. When she did, all she found was cold, cruel eyes. Yakko meant business; Carly shot him an angry hurt look.  
  
"Fine" She snarled "But I know she's still alive."  
  
With that, she turned and stormed back with her friends.  
  
"Just exactly do you know Dot's alive?" Amanda asked  
  
"I don't" Carly replied "It's just a feeling"  
  
Laura looked at Carly "Carly" she whispered, "I've got that same feeling."  
  
Amanda stopped and looked at Carly and Laura as they kept walking. "Hey!! How come I don't get to have to cool Dot's-still-alive-so-don't- worry-about-anything-cuz-we're-going-to-find-her-and-figure-out-who-took- her-feeling?!?!?!?!" She ran after them 


End file.
